Chances
by yaddayaddayadda
Summary: Loe. They meet by chance in Grand Central and fall in love. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

The subway doors opened and I was out, being rushed along with the crowds. It was always like this- midday rush. Why I usually didn't ride at this hour, but strenuous circumstances. Suddenly, as the crowd continued surging forward I felt an extra strong shove and dropped the two books I had been carrying up until that point.

"Oh damn," I mumbled under my breath, scowling at the ground. I was about to bend over and scoop them up when someone else, swooped down, grabbed them and handed them to me.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I got another push forward and bumped into you…people have said I'm a bit clumsy…" he trailed off, embarrassed.

"S'okay. It happens to the best of us." I flashed him a smile. He returned the favor and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Joe." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you."

"And you are…" he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh," I chuckled nervously. "Right. I'm Lily."

He laughed easily at my mistake. I'm sure I turned a nice crimson. Suddenly he was really laughing and while I tried to remain straight faced, I couldn't. We were both standing there, complete strangers in the middle of Grand Central Station in New York, New York yukking it up. We were somewhere everyone in the world wished they were. And while there are times that I often wish I am someone or somewhere else right now I couldn't imagine anywhere else feeling as right as I did there.

"So, what do you do Joe?" I asked, turning the subject from myself.

"I'm a musician, of sorts."

"Cool."

"And yourself?"

"Oh, I go to Columbia. I'm an English major."

He nodded. "English. Awesome."

"It's alright. You don't go to school?"

"Not really."

"Oh, and your parents don't mind?"

"They wanted me to go when I was younger, but now they see that our music is really important to me."

"Our music?"

"Oh, my brothers and I. We started it about two years ago. We were signed and then dropped but now we have these guys coming to a gig next month…." He trailed off again. "Sorry, I doubt you really care about all of that."

"No, no it sounds interesting. I really don't mind hearing it all. You're kinda lucky. I wish I had parents like that. You know? Who understand and let me pursue the things that I want to pursue. I swear, just letting me major in English was a big fight."

"Really? Even though Columbia is so big and like prestigious?"

"Yeah, being prestigious had no weight with them. The night I told them what I wanted to do we had dinner at 6 and weren't eating dessert until 9:30. We all got so worked up about it. I mean my dad and mom, they want me to be some high end doctor or lawyer, but that's just not for me. What I really want… Nevermind. It's never going to happen."

"No, Lily. You can tell me. What is it? Anything can happen."

I had never told anyone this before. I'm not even sure why I was telling him, since he is a complete stranger. "I want to sing."

Joe started to talk, but Lily cut him off.

"Not in some stupid kind of way, like to be famous or anything. Just to sing. I love singing. But there is no way, in a million years that I could ever say that to my parents. Telling them I wanted to major in English was the easiest thing I could say that was actually something that I was interested in."

Joe's response was characteristically short. "You sing?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome."

We had moved up the stairs and out onto a street corner. We were standing there contemplating which direction we were going, because neither of us wanted to stop talking to the other.

Joe asked, "Hey you want to keep talking in the park? We could find a bench or something."

"Sure."

We made our way over to Central Park and found a bench that was empty and seemed somewhat clean.

He laughs again. I love his laugh. Oh god, I barely know this guy? What am I thinking?

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Oh, ok."

"I'm sorry, where were we? You were saying something about singing and it not being possible? I'm sure you can do it. You're probably good at everything."

Did I just say that out loud? I really like this girl, but I hope I didn't just freak her out by saying that right now.

Is it just me or did he just blush? Ahhhh!

"So Joe. Is there anything you're hiding away? Any aspirations your scared of?"

"Some. But I'll have to save those for the next time I see you." He winks.

He wants to see me again! Oh my god! Then he checks his watch. Uh oh, bad sign! Does he have to go meet his girlfriend? What was I thinking? Like he actually likes me, riiight.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I hate having to leave in the middle of a conversation, but I have somewhere I have to be. I really don't want to stop talking to you, but my brothers will kill me if I'm late."

"Oh, well that's ok. I, I have things I need to do today anyways, so…" I get up, give Joe a little wave and take a step slowly and dejectedly away.

"No, no, no, no." Joe jumped up and grabbed my arm. He pulled me around so that I could see his face. The look in the eyes was honest and earnest. "That's not it at all. I still want to talk to you, I just have to go right now. Unfortunately. Give me your number. I'll call you."

"Are you sure? I understand if you..."

He cuts her off. "Yes. I am. Totally. Sure."

"Good. Ok, well my number is 555-3996. Anytime is fine."

"Ok. I will call. Pinky promise."

They hooked pinkies. Then he smiled and looked deep into her eyes. She blushed again. How he loved making her blush. Slowly, he unhooked their hands and brought his pinky up to trace the line from the corner of her eyes down to her chin. His hands were warm and soft and she shivered at his touch. As their gaze turned more intense she looked down and bit her lip. The broken eye contact broke the trance they had been in and he looked at her wistfully before taking a step backwards.

"It was nice meeting you, Lily." He said her name with a slight reverence.

"You too, Joe."

"I'll call you."

"Ok."

He continued walking backwards, watching her. She sat down on the bench and closed her eyes, implanting everything that had just happened to her in her memory. He slowly walked away reaching the other side of the park before finally turning around. She opened her eyes just in time to see him heading towards the metro station again. She smiled to herself. _Joe. I like it._ Then she got up and headed in the opposite direction, maintaining her carefree smile for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Lily. It's Joe. Remember me? No, that sounds stupid…" Joe tapped his forehead with his pencil, thinking. Then he sighed. _I cannot believe that I am writing out what I am going to say to her. Who have I become? _

"Joe, what is taking so long? Do you want to watch the movie or not?" Nick's voice reverberated up the stairs from the den where he was, rather impatiently waiting for Joe to appear.

"Huh?" Joe called out.

"Fight Club! You said you wanted to watch it. I just asked you ten minutes ago." Nick was exasperated.

"Oh, well, I forgot. Go ahead without me." Joe replied and then promptly forgot about Nick. He didn't even notice when the sounds of the movie starting never began, but he nearly jumped a mile into the air when Nick was suddenly in his room and leaning over his shoulder, reading what he was writing.

"Dearest Lily. Where are you? It is I your Prince Joe, come calling!" Nick cried out with a British accent. "Where-oh-where are you? I loooove you! Wait? Do I even know you?" Nick broke down into laughter as Joe turned a bright red and then jumped out of his seat and smacked Nick on the back of the head.

"Leave me alone. You don't even know what you are talking about."

"You don't seem to either. How many copies of your 'script' are there in the trash can?"

"I, um, well…I met this girl…" Joe shrugged.

"I can see that. What happened to Mr. Suave Jonas? How can you of all people be blocked on what to say to her when you see her?"

"Well, no. See, I'm writing what I am going to say to her on the, well, phone." Joe closed his eyes ready for the onslaught Nick was sure to give him at this, but instead he was met with silence. Slowly, Joe opened one eye at a time. Nick was staring at him in alarm.

"What's wrong Nick, your eyes are like, glazed over?!"

"What? No, I'm fine. Just shocked. How long have you known this girl?"

"I just met her today."

"And how long did you spend with her?"

"About an hour… why?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, I can't even believe that I'm saying this, but I think you, my friend are _smitten_."

"What? Me? Nah. Couldn't be. I mean Lily is great. Funny and cute. No, beautiful and intelligent. No, witty and gorgeous. I'm not sure exactly how to describe her, but, wow."

"Joe? Is that you in there? Joe Jonas? Hellooooo?" Nick poked him on the chest. Then raised his eyebrows. "When have you ever gone ga-ga over a girl?"

"I'm not sure. You would have to ask Kevin, he has the best memory." A small semblance of the normal Joe made its appearance at his joke, but then he was pulled under into the dream world where there was only him and Lily.

"I will. This is so weird." Nick was confused, but if there was a girl out there for Joe, and Nick was sure there was, Nick had never imagined that a change like this could happen and just after less than a day with her… it was incredible.

"Tell me about it. I feel so strange. Happy and light. Like a weirder version of myself."

"To tell you the truth, you're starting to sound like a girl."

"Shut up."

"What? I'm your brother, I have to be honest with you."

"Go watch your movie."

"Dude, just call her." Nick smiled reassuringly at Joe. "If she interrupted her day for like an hour to talk to you about whatever than she must like you. Don't worry. Just call. It will come to you."

"Thanks Nick."

"No problem Joe. Maybe Kevin will watch the movie with me, while you go off to la-la land."

Joe waved his hand at Nick, already lost to the world, mentally preparing himself for calling Lily. He shook his head. How could it be that Nick, two years younger than him, had so much more knowledge about what to do in a situation like this? Joe was the first to admit that he had never really been in a relationship, to say the least had a problem with what to say when just calling someone. Maybe Lily was special, and maybe Nick knew more than Joe. Either way, _I'm gonna call her._

And he was, but just as rehearsed one last time in his mind what he was going to say to her, his body crumpled up from the exhaustion from his non-stop recording schedule, and Joseph Adam Jonas fell asleep curled up next to his cell phone where the screen read:

Lily

555-3996

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And then he said, 'I pinky promise to call you'!"

"Ahhhhh!" Miley practically screamed Lily's head off.

"Miley. I'm excited too, but could you possibly not scream **that** loudly?"

"Sorry. It's just been soooo long since you have liked a guy and that you have gushed about it! I'm so glad. I knew moving to New York with me was a good idea for you!"

"You said that moving here would be great for my career! When did it ever come into your mind that a guy would be involved."

"Well, I didn't plan it, but I can't say that I didn't hope." Miley smiled at Lily happily.

"Ah Miley. Thank you for hoping. Maybe it did me some good…"

"Oh my god! You LIKE him!" Miley started jumping up and down on Lily's bed, screaming. "JOE AND LILY. JOE AND LILY FOREVER." Soon it just turned into a jumbled mess that sounded like, "joeanlilfover"

"Miley. Stop. You are more excited than I am, I swear. It's not that big of a deal."

"Sure, right. A guy in New York knocks your books out of your hands and not only stops, apologizes and picks them up for you, but he is also drop dead gorgeous-"

"I didn't say that!" Lily interrupted.

"You didn't have to. I could see it in your eyes!"

"Since when can you anyone see anything in anyone else's eyes! I sooo don't get that!!" Lily started rambling when she wanted to change the subject.

"Don't even try that. I know all of your tricks! You can't fool me, I'm Lily's best friend!" suddenly Miley started laughing uproariously.

"What is so funny?" Lily asked, half concerned for Miley's sanity and half concerned that her best friend may be pscho.

"You know that book, about the ginger bread man?" Lily shook her head. "Yes you do!" Miley corrected her. "We read it in like the third grade. 'Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man.' Remember?"

Lily shrugged, "Possibly?"

"Ugh, whatever. Sometimes I don't know why I talk to you." Lily gasped and hit her with a pillow.

"You are such a jerk!" Lily shrieked at her.

"Me? I'm not the one who always denies her best friend just one little moment of happiness. Seriously sister, look in the mirror. It is you who is responsible."

Lily just hugged Miley and laughed at the strangeness that was her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe could not remember being this nervous before a show. Not the first time they performed for record execs. Or the second. Never. Even the times they played at clubs hoping, but never succeeding in finally getting signed he didn't get this horrible clammy and nauseous feeling of nervous. Like the expression, he was a bundle of nerves.

There was something about knowing that there was a chance that Lily would be there. As cliché as it sounds, ever since they'd met on the subway, he really hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. The way she tucked her hair behind her ear. Her laughter. Her sarcasm.

For most of Joe's life, there had only been one girl that he had ever really loved. Her name was Mandy and they were best friends since they were 5 and started dating when they were fifteen. When she broke up with him just a week before his eighteenth birthday and their three-year anniversary, it had broken his heart.

Even almost two years later, Joe couldn't say her name without breaking down into tears or punching a wall in anger. She had said that it was too hard to be together with the long distance career he had chosen. He had told her that it was completely fine for her to tag along on the tour bus, but she told him that this was better because she had a future to think about too. With all the classes she was taking on college, it made more sense for them to break up so she could focus. Joe didn't want to hold her back. She had been valedictorian at their high school and she had tutored him occasionally in math, because that had been his worst subject, but with her help he had managed to get a B+.

He had been so in love with her since they were thirteen and when he finally got the guts to ask her out, it was one of the happiest days of his life. He could still remember it clearly. He had been so nervous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He was sitting on a bench during lunch in his freshman year of high school. Mandy was walking towards him so they could sit together, the way they had since preschool and he had finally bullied himself into asking her out. Something he had been putting off for weeks. _

_"Hey Joe." Mandy dazzled him with her smile the way she had been doing since the third grade when he began to notice her in that way._

"_Um… Hey." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Why did he have to sweat right now?_

_She sat down on the bench next to him. _

_"Can I, um, ask you something?" he scrunched up his forehead, focusing on how exactly to word it._

_"Well, duh." She rolled her eyes at Joe's constant chivalry. As much as she loved him for it, there were still the times when she wished he would just spit it out. She wasn't made of glass; she could take it. _

_"So. Um. I was thinking. Would you…I mean. Could you. No. Would you be interested in? No," he bit his lip in the effort to stop stammering like the moron he felt he was. He muttered out loud to himself, "Just spit it out dumbass."_

_"Joe. Seriously, just ask me." Mandy was now thoroughly interested in what Joe had to say. He only got this nervous when he thought he was talking about something he felt very intensely. _

_"Promise you won't laugh?" He asked worriedly._

_"Promise."_

_"Pinky swear?" he stuck out his smallest finger, which was the same size as her biggest._

_She sighed, "Yes." They hooked pinkies. "Happy? Now just say it."_

_"Ok. Mandy Jane Lipshitz, I have had a crush on you since the third grade," she took a breath like she was about to speak. He put his finger to her lips in the shush sign and when she looked like she was ready to listen, he continued. _

"_I have had a crush on you since the third grade. I love everything about you. Your smile, your opinions, your kindness, your hope, your taste in movies, music and television and your devotion to those you call your friends and family." He took a breath. "Even more than that, I love that you spend time with my brothers and I. You put up with every stupid little thing that we do and sometimes you even laugh at Nick's jokes, something that I know is hard to do. Trust me." _

_She couldn't help but giggle at that._

"_So, I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Even after hearing all of that, Mandy was still bewildered that Joe Jonas. Joseph Adam Jonas. The boy she had loved since the first time she had seen him in preschool, fighting with his older brother Kevin over the macaroni crayon. The boy she had watched grow up into a young man who was uniquely smart, creative, funny, nice and a talented musician. She had never in a million years dreamed that he would like her, in that way. _

_She stared, dumbfounded at Joe for a few seconds, before she realized that she probably looked like a fish, with her shell-shocked mouth hanging open, and she quickly shut it. And refocused her eyes on the ground, to gather herself. _

_But Joe wouldn't have that. Using his pointer finger, he gently pushed her chin up so that they would be looking eye to eye. And then in a gush she said, _

_"Are you kidding me? That's what you wanted to tell me? All this time, you have been keeping THIS bottled up inside? THIS?" By the end it was more like hysterical shrieking, than the calmly worded reply she had had planned._

_Joe was immediately worried that she didn't feel the same way about him. Rejection washed over him like a cold shower and he could feel tears building up in his eyes. He quickly looked away from her angry glare, to stare at his shoes. He had really wanted to be her boyfriend, but now he wasn't sure if he could even be her friend when she was so obviously disgusted by his confession._

_Mandy noticed this. She could always tell what Joe was thinking, without him even saying anything. She saw him begin to fall apart and it broke her heart. Without even really thinking about what she was doing she grabbed his hands in hers. Joe was so shocked that he turned and look questioningly into her eyes, where he was pretty sure he saw an answer to his question. _

_But just in case he didn't get it, Mandy dropped his hands, only to wrap hers around his neck. She pulled him close and kissed him softly on his forehead, and each cheek. Then slowly and with an incredible amount of passion and love she kissed him full on the lips. _

_And thank goodness, Joe finally got it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting backstage, waiting to go on. Joe was yet again, freaking out. It had been sometime since they had played such a small venue and he was sure that he would be able to see everyone in the crowd through the stage lights. He felt like the minute he saw Lily he wouldn't be able to remember the lyrics anymore, and ruin the whole set. Then what would she think of him?

Oh my god.

That was not a good idea to even think about.

Now he was more nervous than before.

Don't think about. Don't think about it.

Joe was so preoccupied thinking about not thinking he didn't even notice Nick walk up to him.

"Hey Joe, are you feeling ok? You don't look too good."

"Wha- oh Hey Nick. Nah, I'm fine."

Now Nick knew something was wrong, because uncharacteristically Joe didn't reply with a usually witty remark about how he always looks good.

"Dude. What is up? You've been out of your head for like a week."

"Well, I met a girl."

"Yeah?"

"And I sort of invited her to come tonight."

"Oh my god. You _like_ her. You haven't liked any girls since Mandy." Joe winced "Sorry. But dude, this is huge. Like majorly huge. Congratulations."

"Not really. I'm freaking out. What if I go out there and totally bomb it?"

"Oh man. This is not good. We need Kevin. He'll sort you out. KEV!"

"What?" an annoyed looking Kevin walked out of the dressing room, pulling on his curls and straightening his signature sideburns.

"You need to calm Joe down." Nick told him. "He invited some girl he likes," Kevin looked shocked, "I know! And now he thinks he won't make it out there all right." Nick raised his eyebrows in Joe's general direction and mouthed, _"Help Him."_

"Ok. Joseph, first of all, don't mess this up because there are supposed to be more label guys out there and it would really suck if we totally sucked. Secondly, you won't ruin it because I've seen you on a stage. You are an amazing performer and once you get out there, all your shyness and inhibitions leave you and you are solid. So chill. Don't worry. You can do this. Your brothers have got your back."

At that moment, the fourth, and youngest Jonas brother came flying out of nowhere. He jumped and attacked Joe's back.

Nick and Kevin immediately began to laugh.

Nick choked out, "You see? Ha ha. Te he he. We really have… Ha ha. snort your BACK." Nick coughed hard and then doubled over in laughter.

Joe watched the two of them doubled over in laughter until he remembered that here was a Frankie Jonas attached to his back. He grabbed the seven year old and flipped him around so that he had perfect aim to tickle him. After Frank had succumbed to his ultimate tickle powers, Joe grabbed Nick, who was still chortling and pulled him into a headlock and began to fluff up his hair. As hard as Nick fought he had no chance against Joe. Eventually when he was let go, he walked off in a huff to fix his hair a mirror. The sight of that got Joe laughing, a big belly laugh and when the stage manager told them it was time for places he was still laughing. Joe had forgotten about Lily and Mandy for a few minutes as he fooled around with his brothers. And when the lights finally hit the three brothers, their guitars, microphones and band, something happened. It was like magic.


	4. Chapter 4

There's something about when you see a really good band for the first time. Whether you have heard their music on an album before or if this is the first time. Even if they play music that you would normally detest listening to. Whether it's the way the band seems to radiate passion or the songs they play, you can just tell when someone loves what they do. And if they're good at it, it's incredible.

If Lily had known that Joe played in a band that would be considered "teeny bop," she couldn't be sure that she would even have gone to see him perform. She was normally a strictly Elvis Costello listener. There wasn't much pop on her iPod. If she hadn't been so excited to see Joe again she may have remembered to ask around about his band. She may have been worried that she wouldn't like his band and have to lie to him about it. If she had known what type of music Joe and his brothers played, she may not have been as excited to see them perform. But she didn't and that made all the difference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Joe was done performing, he grabbed a bottle of water and took a big swig. Right at that very moment Lily Truscott gathered all of her courage and tapped him on his shoulder. When he turned around it took all of Joe's self control not to spit out the gigantic mouthful of water that he had just swallowed.

"Mhhsssfffshh." Joe said with bulging cheeks and a very surprised look on his face.

Lily grinned at him, blushing slightly. "Hey Joe."

Joe swallowed his water so quickly that his throat hurt slightly, "H-hey Lily. I'm glad you came."

"Me too. You guys were incredible."

Joe couldn't hold back his blush. _Did I just blush? I am so pathetic. Ugh. _"You liked it? I know that our music isn't everyone's cup of tea."

Lily shrugged. "Normally I wouldn't have, but you guys are unbelievable. Truly. Watching you guys made me feel like you really loved what you were doing. That was the best part. After your singing…" she trailed off, embarrassed with herself.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from such a talented singer song writer as yourself."

Lily smiled up at him. When their eyes made contact it seemed like everything else was moving in slow motion. Cheesy as it sounds, Lily could see deeply into his eyes. Everything she felt in that moment was reflected back at her. So slowly that she wasn't even sure if it was really happening, Joe leaned towards her. She moved closer too. And just as they were both tilting their heads to the side, _This is it_, their minds thought in unison, two things happened. First Miley appeared in the doorway to the dressing room at the same time as Nick and Kevin. Then Nick was staring at Miley, who smiled slightly at him unsure of his vast fascination with her face. After Miley smiled Nick's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor.

"Nick, Nick! Are you ok?" Kevin knelt next to his unconscious head on the floor. Miley bent over him as well, her hands fluttering uselessly up and down his body.

"What's wrong with him? What did I do?" Miley looked really worried as she questioned Kevin over his brothers unresponsive body.

Kevin shrugged helplessly. "Maybe he forgot his insulin shot after the show? I'm not really sure…" Kevin pulled out his cell phone, dialing quickly.

"Hey mom, can you come to the dressing room?... I'm not sure… it's Nick. He, um, well, he fainted." You could actually hear the voice on the other line get higher with stress. "Really, I think he's okay. He just needs his insulin. Yeah. Joe's here."

At that he glanced up at Joe and Lily, raising his eyebrow. Joe was frozen halfway between running to his brother and staying near Lily. He had one foot extended in a step and his opposite arm wraped securely around her waist. Lily was slowly looking back and forth between Joe's scared face and Miley's shocked one.

"Ok, I'll get on it. See you in ten minutes." Kevin ended the phone and then motioned Joe over. "Mom says we should put him on the couch so he's comfortable and then we need to look for a cookie or some bread or something to feed him. Help me lift him."

Miley and Lily backed away to a corner of the room as the two boys lifted their younger brother onto the couch positioned in the center of the room. Joe picked up his water bottle and flicked some water on Nick's face. As Nick started to stir Kevin crossed the room quickly and brought over a bagel. The both helped Nick sit up and then handed him the bagel. Nick bit into it hungrily. With his two older brothers crouching over him protectively, Nick looked even younger than his eighteen years.

Joe smiled at him reassuringly and then asked, "Nick, hey, are you ok? What happened? Do you know where you are?"

Nick glared at him. "Of course I know where I am. I just fainted I didn't hit my head."

Joe raised his hands up either to block himself from Nick's anger or proclaim his innocence, Lily didn't know. Kevin nudged him out of Nick's face. "Hey little bro, do you remember how you felt when you fainted?"

"I felt dizzy and then um, there was this girl and she had hair and a face and…" Nick sighed to himself and then took another bite of bagel. "And then the floor came up to my body really quickly and I could hear this, this angel, and then it was black." He shrugged.

Kevin and Joe exchanged a worried glance. Lily and Miley looked at each other, sharing a worried moment that maybe Nick wasn't quite alright in the head. Then Joe started to laugh. Kevin looked him like he was crazy. "What dude? Your brother is talking like a crazy person about some girl who doesn't exist and you're laughing? What the hell?"

"No Kevin, chill out. Look." He pointed to Miley, standing open mouthed at his laughter next to Lily.

"What?" Kevin replied still angry at Joe's jesting.

"Well other than Lily, who else is a girl in here? She is." He took a step forward, hand extended. "Hullo there, my name's Joe. And you are?" Miley glanced at his hand and then extended hers,

"Miley. I'm Lily's friend."

"Nice to meet you Miley. That's Kevin, and this," Joe grabbed Miley's arm and pulled her over so that Nick could see her, "is Nick."

Nick just stared at her for a couple more minutes and then he seemed to realize what he was doing and gathered himself, "Hey. Nice to meet you." He jumped up from the couch and looked down at his feet.

"Sorry about before." Miley said.

When Nick replied it seemed as if he was talking to Miley and nobody else existed.

"It wasn't your fault I wasn't paying my diabetes attention and then I saw you and…"

"And? You scared me." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

"Good. You better."

"Would you like a bagel? We have tons."

"Well I'm not the kind of girl who turns down free food."

"Who said anything about free?'

Miley laughed. Nick took her hand and pulled her to the humongous pile of bagels on the other side of the room. They both grabbed a bagel and cream cheese. As the two continued chatting Kevin and Joe looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ahh, to be young again." Joe sighed. Kevin rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

"Guess I'd better call mom and dad and tell them that there's no need to rush. See you guys later. Have fun with those two…" He walked out the door.

Lily and Joe looked at each other. Lily looked over at Miley and rolled her eyes. Joe stepped closer to Lily and grabbed her hand and brushed it with his lips lightly. "Would you like to go on a walk with me and leave these two," he gestured to Miley and Nick who were oblivious to the world, "alone?"

"Abosolutely." Lily replied. Joe picked up a jacket from a chair in the dressing room and pulled her out the door. They dodged a few people in the back hallway and Joe quickly found the back exit.

"Well. I must say that I've never seen a Nick actually faint for a girl before. It was hilarious."

Lily blushed. "Yeah. I have never seen a guy go completely ga-ga over Miley before she got the chance to do so herself."

Joe laughed. It was completely carefree and wonderful. Lily laughed too. There was something about Joe that made you feel that if he thought it was funny it must be.

"So Lily. What has been going on in your life? Told your parents about your musical aspirations yet?"

"Ha. Fat chance. No. I've just been going on with life. Going to school, hanging out with Miley. What about you?"

"Well, I've been writing some songs with Nick."

"Anything good?"

"You tell me. _Take my hand tonight,_" at that he held onto her hand more tightly._ "We can run so far. We can change the world; do anything we want. We could stop for hours just staring at the stars. They shine down to show us. You know when the sun forgets to shine, I'll be there to hold you through the night. We'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight. Even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holding all of my heart. I promise it will never be dark. I know. We're insperable._"

When Joe stopped singing Lily stopped walking. When Joe noticed her absence from his side, he turned around and looked at her trying to guess how she was feeling. "Did you like it?"

"Did I like it?" Her eyes searched the empty street. She looked up into the sky where she could see the curved shape of the moon. Although it was almost impossible to see stars in New York, she knew they were out there. Then she looked back up at Joe. He could see from her face how she felt.

"I'm glad."

"Joe, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you remember when Nick fainted?" She took a step closer to him.

"Yes." He took a step closer to her.

"What was going to happen right before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Well," Joe whispered, cupping her chin with his hand, "I think it went something like this."

You know how sometimes you wish time would stop?

You cross your fingers and hope that you can hold on to this moment forever?

Times when something feels so great that there seems like no reason to stop feeling that way?

That's how it felt when Joe kissed Lily.

It felt right.

It felt perfect.

It felt like it should last forever.

And like everything else, even though they wished it would last forever, it didn't.

But it was close enough.


	5. Chapter 5

"You've got to be kidding me? You're favorite Guitar Hero song is 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot?'" Miley cracked up some more.

"What? It's catchy and easy to play!" Nick tried to defend himself, but could tell that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Couldn't it be something like— "

"'My Name Is Jonas?' Nah, too obvious." Nick shook his head, sending his curls bouncing.

"Well, I guess that one day I'll crush you and you'll be too depressed to even play anymore." Miley shrugged, holding back a smile.

"You wish."

"Oh I do, do I?"

Nick reached over to Miley's side of the couch and began to tickle her.

"I've got you now."

"No, no! I'm ticklish. STOP. Please!" Miley's complaints were cut off by another round of giggles. This continued on for a few more minutes before a quiet cough was heard behind them. Miley and Nick's heads whipped around in unison.

Immediately Nick disentangled himself from Miley's body. He straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Hey Sel. What are you doing here?"

The newly arrived brunette raised her eyebrows at him. "I came to surprise you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Nick walked to her quickly and embraced her, kissing her on the cheek he said, "You weren't interrupting anything. This is Miley. She's a friend of a friend of Joe's."

Miley jumped up and offered her hand to the newcomer. "Nice to meet you, I'm Miley, an, uhm, friend." Miley looked at Nick questioningly. He ignored her look.

"Selena. Nick's _girl_friend." Selena said coldly.

Miley wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed, but she could read signals pretty damn well and she knew that this _girl_ was signaling that she should get the hell out of that room. Miley smiled politely and then grabbed her bag and jacket from a chair by the door.

"Well Nick, I'm guessing that Joe walked Lily home. So I think that I'll be taking off too. Wouldn't want her to get worried." Miley laughed once uncomfortably and then waved. "Nice meeting you Selena."

"You too, Miley."

"Bye Miley." Nick called after her.

"Bye," She called hurriedly over her shoulder.

Then she was gone as the door swung shut behind her. Selena looked at Nick. Nick looked at Selena.

"Well, Nick. I know you said that things are picking up, but I didn't know you meant that you were picking up chicks."

"Selena, come on." Nick rolled his eyes at her. "What you walked in on was innocent. I swear." He pulled her close again. "I missed YOU so much."

"Some way to show it. I walk in and you're practically on top of another girl. Nice moves there, Mr. Jonas."

"I know that it looked that way, but I can honestly say that you just caught us in an awkward moment. Nothing more."

Selena stared at him for a long moment. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Look," Nick said, getting irritated now, "I said I'm sorry. It was harmless. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He pouted at her, pulling her hand so they were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Possibly. Are there presents involved?"

"Yes."

"Than I may be able to create a little bit of room to forgive and forget."

"Today must be my lucky day then," Nick smiled and leaned in closer to her cupped his cheek with one hand and smiled back.

"Nick Jonas, have I told you how much I missed you?" she whispered.

"Kind of, but something tells me that you can show me much better than you can tell."

She laughed quietly and leaned all the way in, bringing their lips together. Since they weren't exactly new at this, their lips moved against each other perfectly. After going up for air once or twice, things started to get more passionate. Selena ran her fingers through Nick's tight curls and he pulled her onto his lap. Suddenly, and completely out of nowhere the door was reopened and a head appeared.

When she saw the scene she had interrupted Miley turned redder than a cherry tomato.

"I am so sorry. So, so, so, sorry. Sorry!" She squealed.

Selena could barely contain the glare she aimed at Miley. Nick turned red than white than red again. Both stared at Miley.

"It's just that I left my cell… I don't know how. I couldn't find it when I was gonna call a cab and then I realized that it must've fallen out of my, um, never mind…." She trailed off, awkwardly. "You two are obviously busy. So I'll just—" She snatched up the silver phone. "Go. I'm sorry. Bye." And then she ran.

"That was rude. She could have at least knocked." Selena was more than a little annoyed now.

"How was she supposed to know what we were doing in here? It wasn't her fault."

"What are you saying? Nick," She looked deep into his eyes, and hers opened wider in surprise. "You like her, don't you?"

"No, no it's not like that, it's just that I can see how someone wouldn't think twice about going back into a room she was in five minutes ago."

"Nick I know you better than anyone in the world. Even your brothers. Don't lie to me, please." She pleaded.

Nick sighed. "I don't know, Sel. Maybe. But I love you. I just might have an attraction her. Maybe. Possibly. Probably not."

Selena looked at him for a few more seconds and then got off of his lap. "I have to go." She picked up her purse and turned for the door.

Nick leapt up. "What? Why? Because of what I said? I, I didn't mean it. I was just confused. Selena, don't go!"

She turned back to him, a tear running down her cheek. "Why not Nick? You've obviously got a lot to think about."

"Selena, you are my girlfriend. We've been together for two years. I love you."

"Nick, I love you too." Selena paused to hold back more tears. "And that's why I'm leaving, I don't want to stay here and confuse you more. You need to follow your heart. I know you're a good guy who would stay with me even if you had feeling for someone else. Someone like Miley. And that's okay. It really is. Or it will be, someday. But for right now, you need to be alone to think."

"Sel—" Nick began.

"Please Nick. You need to think about this. And so do I."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Forever and always."

"Always and forever."

"Bye Nicholas."

"Bye Selena."

"Call me when you decide."

"I will."

"Good."

Then Selena turned and walked out the door, pulling it shut behind her. Nick Jonas lay down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Was it really just a few hours ago that he had been performing on stage. That felt like a different life. So much had happened. Even during the small amount of time that he had spent with Miley he could feel an undeniable attraction to her. She was funny, pretty, and smart. But so was Selena. What was the difference? Nick knew even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. She was new and different. Selena had been in his life since he was sixteen and maybe Nick wanted to try new things. Although Nick loved Selena with most of his heart, a part of it wondered if there were other things to try out there. And maybe Miley could help with that. Maybe. Too many maybes'. What was he going to do? He better start thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night after Joe walked Lily home and they said their goodbyes, she shut the door and locked it tightly behind her. Then she began jumping up and down and screaming. She did a little happy dance and hung up her jacket. She began to walk into the apartment looking for Miley. All of a sudden her cell phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID she smiled to herself

"Um, hey Joe. You miss me already?" She joked,

"Yeah, I actually do. I was wondering what you were doing for breakfast tomorrow, err, well, today." Joe said. She could almost picture him glancing at his watch. She looked at her own, it was 2:30 am.

"Nothing. You got any ideas?"

"I know of a great diner that's open all night."

"Cool. Should I meet you there?" Lily said grabbing her jacket back out of the closet. She unlocked the door and pulled it open while Joe paused on the line. She flicked off her light switch. When she looked up she looked right into his deep brown eyes. He was still standing in her hallway, right where she had left him. Lily snapped her phone shut.

"Hey." She smiled up at him.

"Hey."

"Back so soon?"

"Actually I never left."

Lily blushed brightly, "Does that mean you heard me screaming?"

He smiled at her pink face. "Luckily, yes."

"Oh, god." She bit her lip, embarrassed.

"Since I haven't hit it big yet I'm not quite used to making girls scream, but I think that I can take it as a compliment."

"If you think so."

"I do."

"Good. Shall we?"

"We shall." He offered her his arm, "My lady?"

"My gentleman?" She replied.

And joined by the elbows they set off into the night.

Happy and together.

As it should be.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily and Joe got along like two peas in a pod. They loved the same movies and music and ate at the same restaurants. Many days they hung out in Central Park or went to a record store to check out some music. Other days Miley or Nick would join them, sometimes together. Those days were awkward. Ever since Miley and Nick's run in with Selena, they hadn't talked one-on-one at all. Nick was so confused. He didn't know what his heart was telling him. He loved Selena. He used to think it was with all of his heart, but now he believed that there was another part, a smaller part, that had feelings for Miley as well.

Whenever Nick, Lily, Joe, and Miley hung out, Nick's feelings just got bigger. She was so beautiful to him. Nick was spending much more time with Miley than he had been spending with Selena lately. Selena was always busy with some promotion for her TV show or album. He couldn't keep track of his own life, let alone hers. Sometimes Nick thought it might be better if he and Selena broke up, then he would be able to pursue a relationship with Miley, but then Nick thought about how Selena had been there when he had discovered his diabetes. Nick had leaned on Selena for so long, he wasn't sure if he could stand without her.

Today Lily and Joe decided to watch movies at Lily and Miley's apartment. Joe had dragged Nick with him, because he knew his brother would just stay home and write more depressing music if he didn't get out of the house. When they rang the bell, Lily's smiling face appeared. Instantly Joe's face stretched into an identical grin.

"Hello beautiful," Joe hugged Lily, then lifted her up and spun around.

"Hey," she giggled, smacking him on the chest lightly, "Put me down."

"If I have to." Joe pretended to pout, but set her down in front of himself anyway.

Lily stood on the tips of her toes and laid a soft kiss on his lips. "Just for now." She whispered.

Nick cleared his throat behind them. "Nice to see you too Lily."

"Hello Nicky!" Lily threw her arms around him as well. "It's been so long!" She smiled and then kissed him on the cheek.

Nick rolled his eyes at her, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "Lils, we hung out yesterday."

"Does it really matter how long ago it was? It's been at least an hour. A lot can happen in an hour. A lot can happen in five minutes." She winked at him.

A small frown creased Nick's eyebrows. He hadn't told either of his brothers about what Miley had walked in on between himself and Selena. He didn't want Lily blabbing to Joe what Miley had obviously confided in her.

Lily turned to look at Joe.

"Joseph, I'm hungry. Will you please make some popcorn? All the stuff is in the cabinet above the sink."

Joe bowed to Lily gallantly, "As you wish my lady."

Lily curtsied awkwardly, and then almost fell down. Nick caught her elbows and steadied her. Nick burst into laughter.

"Careful your royal highness." Joe cautioned her.

Lily blushed, "Thanks Nicky. I'm all right Joe. Go make some popcorn."

Joe turned towards the kitchen. When they both heard him banging things around, Lily turned to Nick.

"Nick, don't worry. What Miley tells me stays with me. It may not seem like it, but I don't tell Joe everything." She frowned, "Ok, well, at least not things Miley tells me to keep to myself."

Nick laughed again. "Good, there are just some things I don't want Joe to tease me about."

"I know, I know. Besides," she grinned widely towards the kitchen, "he has enough raw material to work with."

Nick punched Lily lightly, "Hey, watch yourself."

"You set yourself up for that one, buddy."

"I'll let it slide. Just this once."

"Okay, I'll have my guard up, just in case."

"Good, you should."

"Good."

They looked at each other, testing to see who could maintain their serious face longer, then Lily started cracking up. After a few seconds she snorted, Nick couldn't hold out any longer. He began to laugh as well. They were both in the hallway laughing terribly hard when an angry voice penetrated the sputtering.

"Lily, what is going on? Who laughs at nine o'clock in the morning?!"

Nick immediately sobered up when he saw Miley's angry face, then bit his lip to hold back more laughter when he saw her messy and slept on hair and teenage mutant ninja turtle pajamas. Although, he still thought she was unbelievably cute, she did look fairly hilarious. What was even more laughable though, was the color her face turned when she saw that it was Nick that was holding back laughter and looking right at her.

Lily swallowed and said, "Hey Miles. Joe came over to watch movies and he brought Nick."

"Oh, I see. Well, do you think you could warn me next time?"

"Why? It's only Nick and Joe." Lily smiled sweetly at Miley.

"Lillian, my bedroom, now." Miley turned and stomped away.

Lily smiled up at Nick again, "I'll just be right—"

"LILLIAN!" Miley's voice roared again.

"Coming!" Lily scurried towards the voice.

Nick shook his head and headed into the kitchen to see what kind of mess Joe was making.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lily opened the door, she was surprised to see a sad Miley instead of an angry one.

"Hey Miley, I'm really sorry about that. I had no idea that Joe was bringing Nick. Really. I would have told you."

"That's alright Lily. It's not that big of a deal. I wasn't mad, I was just, embarrassed, I guess."

"Yeah, well, I saw the way Nick looked at you, he may have a girlfriend, but he likes you too."

"Really?" Miley perked up, quickly. "Wait, I know what it's like to have someone steal your boyfriend. I don't want to be that girl. It's not fair to Selena."

"I know, I know, it really isn't, but what I can see between you and Nick is so real, it's almost tangible. I'm sure that Nick is just confused about what to do. He likes you, I just can tell."

"Has he said anything to Joe about what going on?"

"Not really, but I think Nick keeps things bottled up more than you and I do."

"Yeah, I can tell that he doesn't open up easily. I wish he would talk to me."

"Well, I have an idea." Lily grinned evilly.

"Oh, lord, I have a feeling that I will live to regret this," Miley sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not."


	7. Chapter 7

"Jooooooseph!" Lily called loudly down the hallway as the sound of the shower that Miley was taking started slowly at the end of the hall.

"Yes, Lillllllian?" Joe replied as she skipped into the kitchen.

She frowned. "I don't really like any of the movies that we have here."

"What do you want to see?"

"I'm not sure, it would probably be best if we went to the video store to check out the selection."

"Oh," He glanced at his watch, "Well, I'm not sure that Blockbuster Video is open yet…"

"I know! Hollywood seventy-five blocks over opens at 8am!" She glanced quickly at Nick washing some dishes in the sink. He didn't seem to be looking at them, although he was listening.

Joe looked at Lily, confused and she widened her eyes and flicked them in Nick's direction. Joe nodded slowly in comprehension. "Oh, well I'm in the mood for some window shopping, so maybe it would be best if we walked!"

Lily gave him a huge hug and kissed him happily. "What a wonderful idea, boyfriend!"

"What about me?" asked Nick. "I don't want to gallivant around New York with you two lovebirds."

"Um," Lily thought, "It would probably be best if you stayed here. To tell Miley, you know, that we went to get some movies. She takes the longest time to get dressed after a shower, and well, it doesn't seem fair to just take off without letting her know…"

Nick began to come up with some excuse, "Couldn't you just go in and tell—"

"Oh, No, no, no!" Miley hates being interrupted in the shower more than she hates being woken up before noon."

"In that case, Nicky. You should most definitely stay." Joe decided.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "If you don't mind…"

"Um, well…"

"I know Icky!" Nick wrinkled his nose at Joe's shortened version of his name. "While we are gone and you are waiting, you could bake some of your," Here Joe adopted a grand announcer name, "World Famous Raspberry Muffins."

"Oh! I love muffins! And so does Miley, not that that matters…" Lily pretended not to notice Nick turning pink, as she backtracked "Would you really make some for us Nick? That would be great!"

Nick shrugged, "I guess, if you have the ingredients."

"It's actually quite a coincidence because Miley bought raspberries last night!"

"Well that's just crazy!" Joe laughed at Lily's ecstatic face. "And on the way back we can stop and get some coffee."

"Genius Joe! I am dying for a Chai!" Lily kissed him again. "You are so smart honey."

Joe grinned widely, "Well they don't call me, Joe Genius Jonas for nothing."

At that Nick turned around and raised his eyebrows, "We call you Danger, Joe. Danger because it's dangerous to be around you when you think."

"Oh, well. Same difference." Joe shrugged then glared at Nick. "Hey what are you saying about my mind?"

Lily tapped Joe's nose and laughed, "You're a genius to me Joe."

Joe bent down to Lily's face and rubbed his nose against hers, "Thank you Lily, I'm glad **you** believe in me."

Nick rolled his eyes at the obvious infliction in Joe's voice and turned around to continue drying the dishes.

"Thanks for doing the dishes Nick. It's so nice to have someone so handy around."

"Hey!" Joe exclaimed.

"What, Joe? You are much more handy with things like, um, well, you know, um… other stuff." Lily smiled, trying to hide the fact that she couldn't think of a reasonable answer.

"Oh I know, Lillian." Joe said with a wicked smile on his face. "I know what I do better than Old St. Nick over there."

Nick seemed both offended and amused by the nickname.

"And what's that?" Lily asked.

"Well it's easier to show you."

"Okay go ahe—" Joe quickly pressed his lips to Lily's and didn't let go. At first Lily was surprised but then she deepened the kiss to match Joe's intensity. At first Nick assumed that they were just goofing off, but then as their ferocity intensified, Nick tried to make his way quietly out of the kitchen but then accidentally bumped into a cabinet which held glasses, bowls, and plates which created a loud noise that startled Lily and Joe enough to force them to separate and smile broadly at each other before turning to look at Nick.

Lily glanced at Joe and then nodded towards the door. "We better get going if we are gonna window shop and pick out movies!"

"Good point, dude." They both laughed.

"Get started on those muffins, Nicholas!" Lily called as she and Joe walked into the hallways, "We should be back in about an hour."

"Um, okay…" Nick called confusedly.

"Don't worry Nick," Joe called out, "Lily is such an organization-freak, that everything is really easy to find."

There was the sound of a light whack and a quiet "Ouch" before the door was shut and Nick was alone. Well, relatively.

"Okay," Nick rubbed his hands together, "I better get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were no sounds coming from the rest of the house when Miley got out of the shower. Lily had mentioned some possibly crackpot idea that she'd had to get Miley and Nick together. But Lily had just shrugged when Miley tried to question her further.

_Oh well, I don't think that Nick and I really had a chance together_, thought Miley as she toweled of her hair. Then she stopped and looked in the mirror at herself.

She felt so confused.

Here she was feeling such big feelings for a guy who she hadn't even kissed or had a relationship with.

Who was she to try and break up a relationship? Although Miley didn't know much about Nick and Selena's relationship, she knew what it was like to have a third person break up a relationship and Miley did not want to be that girl. She refused.

In Miley's world it was just easier to push any thoughts of Nick (at least romantically) out of her mind. There was just no way it was going to work. There wasn't. There wasn't.

While picking out and putting on her clothes Miley began to sing, rather loudly to herself.

"Wake me up, before you go-go, don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo."

That line always made Miley laugh so she did, but then she changed the song to something more meaningful.

"Alllllllison, I know the world is killing you, oh, Allllison. My aim is true."

When Miley sang "Alison" by Elvis Costello, she added a lot of drawn out notes that accentuated her deep and raspy voice. At this point Miley was singing at the top of her lungs. So when she walked out of her room and down the hallway into the kitchen to get a snack, still singing, she almost fainted when suddenly there was none other than Nick Jonas.

_Oh My God._

"Holy shit. Ahhhhhh!"

"Miley, what, oh, Hi."

"Oh my God. Oh my God."

Miley leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. Wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging them to herself.

Nick quickly jumped up to get her a cup of water and then handed it to her.

"Sorry about that." Nick chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. That's okay, I just thought that no one was here." Miley nodded at him, "I certaintly did not expect to see you of all people."

Nick looked like he was trying very hard not to be offended.

"Sorry, what I meant was… oh my God, did you hear me singing?" Miley really had to take some deep breaths to keep from hyperventilating.

"Yes I did. And I thought that it was—"

Miley held up her hand, "Please… I know that it was probably really bad."

"Well actually, you are really good. At everything that I have ever seen you do."

Miley blushed, "Wh-what?"

"Yeah, I mean from what I have heard from Lily and stuff it sounds like you have many talents."

"Wait, Lily talks about me?"

"Oh, yeah. She just raves."

Miley turned red again. "Well she will definitely be talking to me later…"

"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean to get her in trouble."

"Right, well Lily is always in trouble. So don't worry."

"Why does it matter, that she talks to me…or anyone about you?"

"Because I care what ideas you—well everyone is getting from Lillian."

"Did you just say that you care what I think?"

"Pssh, no what?"

"Oh man, you totally do!"

"Shut up."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I care what you think too."

"What?"

Nick rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, yeah of course."

"What?" Miley was dumbfounded.

"I care about you." Nick was red as a cherry tomato, "Ergo I care what you think."

"What?!" Miley was staring at Nick as he stared at the floor.

Slowly Miley stood up and Nick backed away from her slightly to give her some personal space.

"Nick. I, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to—"

"Because I care about you too."

And suddenly it didn't matter anymore. Selena and Nick being together or not did not seem important. Well, it did, but in some far away distant land.

Because when Nick finally looked up and into Miley's eyes there was a clarity to her eyes that had not existed before.

It was the clarity of truth. Miley had finally accepted it.

She was falling in love with Nick Jonas. All hell was about to break lose and she was embracing it. Loving the feeling of it, actually.

At the exact same moment Miley and Nick stepped forward towards each other, as they stared into the others eyes there was no hesitation at all.

And when they finally wrapped their arms around each other and in the seconds before the pressed their lips together, everything seemed to have come full circle.

Nick was Nick

And Miley was Miley.

And though there were other variables in their lives that would be conflicting during the duration of their lives, in the end it would be all right.

Because they had each other.

And at this point, that was all that mattered.

And as they gazed into each other's eyes, lost to the world, everything seemed to be right there in front of them, so easy to grab that they did.

Reaching out to one another, Miley smiled up at Nick.

Parts of them felt love, others felt desire, but mostly what they were feeling was Alive.


End file.
